The Tragedy of the Bridge Naruto
by Valaxis
Summary: What if Sakura and Sasuke both died on the Great Naruto Bridge and Naruto was given the Sharingan?


"The Tragedy of the Bridge Naruto" A/N: Hi everybody! To all you readers, thanks for deciding to read my fanfiction! This is my first story so reviews of any kind are helpful, I would love to have any amount of criticism thrown my way, it will just help with the future of this story and any others I create! By the way please know that you will have to already have read or watch the majority of Naruto in order for the beginning to make sense as it takes part almost at the beginning but has concepts that were talked about later, thanks! This fanfiction is based off of others similar to it but in no way am i copying them! Thanks for reeeee...(sees something shiny) MIIIIIIIIINE!- Valaxis DISCLAIMER: I, in no way shape or form own the Naruto franchise or any of the characters in it. Chapter 1 [The Tragedy] Light flooded through the window of the Konoha hospital as Naruto, beaten, severely burned, bandaged on his chest and right eye, and hooked up to life support, opened his eye. He began to sit up and immediately started to cough up blood violently. One of the passing nurses took notice and ran in to assist him. Although noticing who he was she stopped, heart full of hate and fear she started backing out. She began to back out of the room fearing for her life when she noticed something she never thought she would see come from the demon fox child. Horror, suffering, and pain, clear as day on his face. Suddenly remembering what she was told about him and his team she began hating herself and rushed in to help him. She increased the dosage of morphine and helped him lay down. As his eye began to close she heard him mumbling and leaned closer to hear but could only make out words.

"S-Saskue, Sakura please don't go-)

Sadness and remorse flooded over the nurse, from that moment she resolved herself to lose her fear of him and watch over him, until he was healed.

4 Days Later Naruto, starting to wake up, sat up, stretched and yawned. He looked around him and saw Kakashi sitting in a chair book in hand also bandaged, looking at Naruto.  
"Yo"

"KAKASHI-SENSI! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!"

Kakashi, deadpan, responded,

"Naruto look around we aren't in your room, were in the Konoha Hospital."

"EH? But why?! And why is there a nurse sleeping in a chair right next to me?"

Oh she was here on her own accord to make sure you were ok, she stayed by your side for the last four days.

"Ok but that doesn't explain why i have a bandage over my eye! Its feels fine! Im gonna take it off!

"Naruto, dont, before that we have something we need to discu-"

"Oh did sakura send these tulips?"

Naruto asked excitedly Kakashi looked alarmed at Naruto at his statement

Naruto, do you remember what happened on the last mission?!

"Nope, but im gonna go get some Ichiraku ramen now!"

Naruto began to get up and take off the bandage covering his eye.

"Naruto, in the last mission both Sakura and Sasuke were both killed in action."

Naruto looked alarmed for a second, but ended up laughing the statement off, while tearing off his bandage and looking in his hand mirror.

"Thats a good one Kakashi! Im gonna go now…"

Naruto's voice faltered as he saw his right eye. Instead of the normal ocean blue all he saw was a bright red Sharingan. Naruto began to shake as a flashback ripped its way into his mind and he blacked out.

(Flashback) (Chapter 25 in manga)  
Naruto had just arrived at the battle, Kakashi and Sakura were fending off Zabuza, and Sasuke was trapped by Haku and was being repeatedly hit by senbon. On instinct Naruto ran into the trap of Ice mirrors. Kakashi didn't have time to tell Naruto not to, due to the relentless attacks of Zabuza. Sasuke who was in the process of being littered full of senbon however voiced his opinion.

You idiot! Why did you come in here? Now we're both trapped!

Naruto responded cheerfully despite being struck by three senbon in the leg.

"Yea but now i can help!"

As the battle progressed it seemed as though Naruto couldn't help in the slightest and was becoming struck by countless senbon. Naruto couldn't predict where the senbon were going to hit and dodged at the wrong time, a cluster of 4 senbon struck Naruto in his right eye ruining it, Naruto went on all fours screaming in pain. Sasuke however was becoming faster and faster in attempting to reach Haku's speed however.

"Damn it! I'm getting close to his speed but i still can't see him move! If i could just…"

Suddenly everything slowed down for Sasuke, glancing at Haku he noticed he could completely read his movements. Sasuke began laughing knowing he had awoken his sharingan and that he had won the fight, however he noticed Haku was about to land a fatal blow, not to him, but Naruto. Sasuke realized this and jumped in front of Naruto just in time to save him, but not himself. Naruto looked up in time to see Sasuke fall to the ground in front of him with a cluster of 8 senbon through his heart and lungs. Naruto rushed over to him only seeing out of his left eye and started to cry, Sasuke touched near Naruto's ruined eye, and muttered

What a waste…

He touched his own eye and gouged it out with his fingers, he pressed the still present Sharingan eye into Naruto's hand, and muttered with the last of his strength.

Please carry out my final wish, I promised myself that i wouldn't die until i killed my brother… please promise me you will do it for me… you were my only friend, thank you, Naruto.

With that last sentence Sasuke died in Naruto's arms, Naruto in shock still held Sasuke's sharingan, when he finally realized what happened he screamed

SASUKE NOOOO!

Sakura, who was protecting the bridge maker heard this and abandoned her post and began sprinting through the fog despite Kakashi's desperate attempts of calling her back. Sakura broke out of the fog and called out for Sasuke, causing Naruto to look up at her, he reached out

S-Sakura…

She began running but was stopped when Zabuza appeared directly behind her and cleaved her in half, as her body fell Naruto saw that she was crying and mouthed

"Sasuke-kun…"

One more time before hitting the ground and going limp. At this both Haku and Zabuza started laughing, Haku yelled out

"Two down two to go!"

But their laughing was instantly stopped once they felt the largest chakra either of them had ever felt rise up and keep rising. They both turned and looked at Naruto who was already on the second tail of his nine tails cloak, he let out a guttural roar that was augmented by chakra, that swept away the fog. Without warning his chakra exploded once again as a third tail suddenly appeared, Naruto who was already almost being controlled by the nine tails, gouged out his ruined eye and replaced it with Sasuke's sharingan, using the Kyuubi's chakra he connected the eye to his optic nerve. After this Naruto let out a final roar and let the Kyuubi take control allowing the 4 tail to emerge and Naruto slip into unconsciousness.

(End Flashback)

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat shaking, Kakashi and the nurse were both over Naruto with worried eyes.

"Naruto! Are you ok?"

Kakashi asked, the nurse asking the same. Naruto got over his shaking and sat up covered in sweat.

I- I remember what happened up until I went unconscious, what happened afterwards?

He asked eyes and voice dull Kakashi looked at the nurse and said

"Excuse me miss…" "Nāsu*, my name is Nāsu."

"Miss Nāsu-san, im going to have to ask you to leave as the informatio-"

"I REFUSE"

Nāsu responded blatantly  
"I am a Konoha Ninja medic/nurse with a level 6 clearance, and I have treated this boy beyond my station, I will not leave."

Kakashi was taken back but continued on  
"Naruto, after Sasuke and Sakura died you flew into a rage, this rage allowed the nine tails inside you to take control, once you hit 4 tails of chakra you completely lost control. Once you hit it you immediately killed Haku, you began to attack Zabuza, he held you off for about 3 seconds before you killed him, after that you came at me, i held you off but sustained serious injuries that still have yet to heal completely. I managed to stop you but in doing so I stabbed you with a Chidori, which explains the bandages on your chest.

Naruto continued to keep his gaze down and muttered

"Oh i see"

"When are their funerals?"

Naruto asked after a long pause

Sasuke's is in three days and Sakura's is two days after."

Another long pause

"I'll be there, i'm going home"

Ignoring Nāsu's protesting Naruto took off the rest of his bandages and walked out of his room, eyes downcast. As he walked down the hallway, Nāsu close behind still telling him to go back to the room. As he walked he passed Hinata, who was carrying fresh tulips. Hinata stopped and watched him go past worriedly whispering

N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto attended Sasuke and Sakura's funeral, but did not say a word to anyone, after Sakura's funeral he went home and locked the door with no plan to leave.

A/N: Hi again, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Did anyone notice what the nurse Nāsuxs name means? It translates to Nurse in Japanese! :) thought i would put a bit of wordplay into it. Oh and for anyone who is irritated that i killed off Sakura in such a gruesome and fast way, I reeeeealy hate Sakura. Please comment, any comments will help the writing of other chapters, I do have a definite idea of where I want this story to go, but suggestions and ideas don't hurt and i might add them in! Thanks-

Valaxis


End file.
